Hero Complex
by Tokiwa Ashirogi
Summary: Canon-modified. Canon Detective Conan Count Down to Heaven. Fic pertama di fandom DC, semoga diterima. Pairing ConanxAi.
1. Hero Complex

**_Konnichiwa! Author baru di fandom Detective Conan a.k.a Case Closed (pake a.k.a segala, emangnya nama orang apa?). Yosh, karya pertama untuk fandom DC, pairing ShinShi!_**

**_ShinShi lovers : "Kyaaaa..." "Yes!" "Horeee..."_**

**_Another pairing lovers : "..."_**

**_Daripada melakukan aktivitas penggajean diri, simak cerita di bawah ini sebelum pesan-pesan berikut ini! (maksudnya Disclaimer dan kawan-kawannya)_**

**Disclaimer : _Tidak ada niat mengeruk keuntungan (weleh, bahasanya... bikin greget) disini, hanya untuk ajang penggajean diri. Aoyama Gosho-sensei yang resmi memiliki Shinichi Kudo dan semua dunianya, saya penggemarnya hanya menulis cerita dengan tokoh buatan sensei._**

**_Canon fanfic ini adalah Detective Conan Movie 5 : Count Down to Heaven._**

**_Mungkin banyak typo(s), OOC, Canon-modified, dan alur terlalu super cepat? Review, please._**

* * *

**Title : Hero Complex**

**by Shinichi Miyano**

**Meitantei Konan (Detective Conan / Case Closed) Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing : Shinichi Kudo X Shiho Miyano/ Edogawa Conan X Haibara Ai**

**Rating T (untuk jaga-jaga, saya batalin jadi rating K+)**

_###_

**_"It's okay, you're my hero, right?"_**

* * *

Dialog _Italic_ adalah perkataan yang disadur dari Detective Conan Movie 5 : Count Down to Heaven.

.

**Edogawa Conan POV**

Atap menara A Gedung Tokyo Twin Tower yang seharusnya bisa menumpangkan kami ke helikopter baru saja diledakkan oleh seseorang. Terpaksa aku, Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi harus turun ke lantai 75 lagi. Sementara Haibara masih di lantai 75 tersebut untuk menunggu kami.

"_Kalau sudah begini, nggak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menunggu api di atap padam_," kataku sedikit menyerah. Namun, Haibara malah berkata, "_Kelihatannya kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu_," sambil membuka taplak meja makan berwarna pink di ruangan pesta. Aku heran, jangan-jangan...

Aku menyelidiki apa yang ingin ditunjukkan Haibara, jangan bilang kalau itu bom! Sial, yang kutemukan justru benda yang kukhawatirkan keberadaannya itu. "_Ada di semua meja..._,"

Grup Detektif Cilik kaget, "_Eeeh!_"

Aku tidak dapat menemukan _timer _bom tersebut. Namun, Mitsuhiko menemukannya, "_Tinggal empat menit lagi!_" ucapnya melihat _timer_ menunjukkan angka 00:04:10.

"_Sial... Pada akhirnya mereka akan meledakkan ruangan pesta dengan tujuan agar orang-orang tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya target mereka, ya!_" batinku geram kepada Black Organization.

Kami menuju jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku melihat Ran menunggu dengan khawatir. Para pemadam kebakaran sedang berusaha menyemprotkan air ke arah gedung yang sedang kami tempati ini. Namun, sayangnya tidak sampai.

Aku teringat pada atap menara B yang bisa dibuka-tutup. Dan juga mobil Mustang Convertible yang merupakan hadiah untuk paman karena bisa menghitung 30 detik dengan tepat (sayangnya, itu hanya keberuntungan semata, karena aku mendengarnya berkata "_Sial, aku lupa sampai mana aku tadi?_")

Bagus! Ada kunci mobilnya! Dengan ini, aku bisa mengendarai mobil ke gedung B! Namun, Haibara -dengan kejeniusan ilmuwannya- 'mempresentasikan' rumus-rumus untuk membuktikan bahwa mobil takkan bisa sampai ke sana.

"_Mustahil... Jarak antar gedung 50 meter. Kalau ingin terbang ke gedung sebelah, setidaknya perlu jarak 60 meter. Selisih ketinggian gedung ini dengan gedung sebelah ada 20 meter. Benda di atas bumi melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama secara horizontal di udara. Tapi, karena gaya gravitasi ke bawah, benda akan jatuh sambil mengalami pertambahan kecepatan dengan rasio tertentu. _

_Rumus untuk mencari waktu jatuh dengan jarak 20 meter adalah T sama dengan akar kuadrat 2s per G. T adalah waktu yang diperlukan. G adalah percepatan gravitasi, 9,80665 m/s2... s adalah jarak jatuh, 20 meter. Kalau angka-angka ini dimasukkan ke dalam rumus, maka hasilnya adalah 2,02 detik!_

_Singkatnya, untuk jatuh pada jarak 20 meter, diperlukan waktu kurang lebih dua detik. Supaya menempuh jarak 60 meter dalam waktu dua detik, satu detik tiga puluh meter. Kalau diubah ke dalam satuan_

_km/jam berarti 108 km/jam. Kalau dengan luas ruangan ini, paling tidak kecepatan yang bisa kita dapat sekitar lima puluh sampai enam puluh km/jam. Kita akan jatuh sebelum tiba di gedung sebelah_," kata Haibara menjelaskan perhitungannya.

Aku diam, akan membuat bahwa hipotesanya salah dengan satu tindakanku, membuka bagasi mobil.

KLAP!

Bagasi bisa kubuka dengan mudahnya. Sambil menantang Haibara, aku mengatakan, "_Bagaimana kalau begini?_"

"_Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menjalankan mobil ini bersamaan dengan angin bom, kan?!_" kata Haibaara tak percaya.

Genta yang memang telmi dari dulu, bertanya,"_Eh? Apa? Kalian ngomongin apa, sih?_" Beruntung Mitsuhiko yang otaknya bisa memahami arti percakapan Edogawa Conan dan Haibara Ai itu bisa meringankan beban Conan dan Ai dengan cara menjawab pertanyaan Genta,"_Conan ingin menerbangkan mobil dengan memanfaatkan ledakan!_"

Genta terkejut. Memang sedikit membahayakan rencanaku ini, tapi,"_Daripada kita menunggu terus, kita akan mati, bukan?_" kataku meyakinkan bocah-bocah ini (meskipun secara fisik aku ini juga bocah). Dan akhirnya mereka semua mau juga.

"_Bisa berhasil atau tidak, tergantung dari ketepatan waktu, ya. Kalau bom tidak meledak sesaat sesudah mobil melaju kencang dan menabrak kaca jendela, mobil akan kehilangan kecepatan dan langsung jatuh..._" kata Haibara yang memang benar. Masalahnya, kami harus menghitung waktu dengan tepat, sementara _timer_ ada berada di sisi ruangan yang lain dengan mobil yang akan kami naiki.

Mitsuhiko tiba-tiba mengusulkan pendapatnya,"_Kalau Ayumi mungkin bisa menghitung tepat 30 detik! Kalau soal itu, biar Ayumi saja!_"

Genta sedikit meragukan Ayumi, karena dia gagal di lomba 30 detik yang diadakan Tokiwa Mio. "_Tapi kan, tadi dia gagal,_" Ayumi menjawab,"_Aku nggak yakin, tapi kalau bersama Conan-kun. Kalau Conan ada di sampingku mungkin aku bisa,_"

Ha? Apa maksud Ayumi?

Sementara itu, Haibara menyahut,"_Bagaimana kalau aku duduk di dekat timer dan menghitung sampai tiga puluh detik baru setelah itu naik ke mobil?_"

Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, karena itu aku menyetujui usulnya.

Genta dan Mitsuhiko mengangkat pelaku pembunuhan Tokiwa Mio dan Iwamatsu Ooki, Hosui Kisaragi yang notabene adalah guru pelukis Tokiwa Mio yang selalu melukis Gunung Fujii. Sementara aku menghubungi Inspektur Megure agar membuka kubah B.

Sesudah semuanya dipersiapkan, aku, Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Hosui Kisaragi yang pingsan berada di mobil, sementara Haibara duduk di dekat _timer_ agar bisa menghitung waktu mundur (_count down_) dengan tepat. Tapi, sampai hitungan ke-30 berakhir, Haibara tetap melanjutkan aktivitas hitung-mundurnya.

_Mustahil! Dia mau berkorban dengan tetap tinggal sendiri?!_

Untunglah, Genta turun dari mobil dan menyelamatkan Haibara. "_Apa yang kamu lakukan?_" teriak Haibara. Genta menjawab,"_Kata ibuku, menyisakan sebutir nasi akan dihukum oleh Tuhan!_" Haibara dimasukkan paksa ke dalam mobil, sementara itu, aku langsung tancap gas saat hitungan Ayumi di angka ke delapan.

Bom meledak setelah mobil memecahkan kaca, Haibara terlempar dari mobil. Prediksiku, Haibara akan terkena patung es yang ada di gedung itu. Aku ambil helm Ayumi dan kutendang kea rah patung es tersebut (tak lupa sudah kunyalakan sepatu penambah tenaga ciptaan Profesor Agasa) dan beruntunglah semuanya selamat

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Kasus berakhir, Hosui Kisaragi ditahan. Haibara mendekat ke Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Mula-mula, dia berbicara ke Mitsuhiko, "_Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi. Berkat bantuanmu, aku selamat,_" dan kemudian kepada Genta,"_Kojima juga... Jadi, kamu menganggapku sama dengan butiran nasi, ya?_"

Entah kenapa, wajah Conan cemberut. Tentu saja, dia sedang membatin_, _'Mungkin kalau aku nggak datang ke gedung A dan mengorbankan _skateboard_ buatan Profesor, kalian akan di sana menunggu,"

"Dan, kamu kenapa Edogawa-kun? Iri? Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Mungkin kalau kamu tidak datang ke gedung A dengan penyakit _hero complex_ mu yang kambuh, kami tak tahu ada bom di sana. Dan kami akan mati," ucap Haibara terlihat sedikit sebal.

"Mungkin aku tak keberatan kalau aku memberitahukan kepada 'angel'*****siapa Conan Edogawa sebenarnya?" bisik Haibara kepada Conan dengan _death glare_ nya.

"Ups, maaf, maaf. Baiklah, aku memang tidak memiliki peran apapun bagi keselamatan hidupmu," ujar Conan mengalah.

"Salah, pada kenyataannya, kamu adalah orang yang paling penting di hidupku selama menjadi Haibara Ai setelah Profesor!" bantah Haibara masih berbisik.

"Ha?" Conan kaget.

"Ya! Kamu sering menyelamatkan hidupku, bahkan sampai seringkali harus mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri! Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau ingin menyelamatkanku?" orang-orang di dalam itu diam, memperhatikan Haibara yang tingkahnya tidak seperti anak umur 7 tahun, namun seperti remaja umur dua puluh tahunan.

"Yah, aku merasa kau dan aku seperti kawan senasib sepenanggungan. Tidak yang lainnya, Haibara," bisik Conan.

"Atau- kamu hanya ingin memanfaatkanku membuat prototype APTX 4869?" bisik Haibara menggoda Conan.

"Tidak, Haibara. Cintaku tulus, bukan karena prototype APTX 4869," bisik Conan semakin kecil suaranya.

"Eh?" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Haibara saat itu.

* * *

**SUPER GAJE FIC**

***angel : Sebutan Sharon Vineyard a.k.a Vermouth kepada Ran.**

**P.S : "Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan review meskipun hanya kata "Bagus" atau "Kurang bagus" atau lainnya"~ Shinichi Miyano**

_**Next Chap :**** Epilogue!**_

**Bakal apdet cepet, kok! Soalnya ini fic udah pernah saya buat lima bulan yang lalu.**


	2. Epilog

**Hah, hah, modem hampir habis, UPDAAATEEEE!**

* * *

**Title : Hero Complex**

**by Shinichi Miyano**

**Meitantei Konan (Detective Conan / Case Closed) Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing : Shinichi Kudo X Shiho Miyano/ Edogawa Conan X Haibara Ai**

**Rating T (untuk jaga-jaga, saya batalin jadi rating K+)**

_###_

**_"It's okay, you're my hero, right?"_**

* * *

**_EPILOGUE : TUJUH TAHUN KEMUDIAN_**

**_Libur kenaikan kelas_**

"Haibara!" teriak Conan.

"Seperti biasa, _meitantei_ SMP yang terkenal itu ternyata buruk dalam kedisiplinan," kata Haibara di depan Tropical Land.

"Yah, maaf. Kau tau, Shinichi Kudo takkan berubah meskipun itu dia memutuskan takkan meminum prototype APTX 4869, kau tau?" kata Conan singkat.

"Terserah, hari ini kau mau naik apa, anata*****?" kata Haibara tak acuh sambil membuka pamflet Tropical Land.

"Hm, naik roller coaster?" Conan mengusulkan.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" Haibara menyeret Conan menuju tempat _roller coaster_.

Di saat naik roller coaster, orang yang duduk di belakang Conan terpenggal kepalanya. "Kau sih, mau naik roller coaster, _murder magnet_!" goda Haibara.

"Sudah, ah. Tunggu aku disini,_ Heisei Holmes II_ ini akan mmecahkan kasus lebih cepat daripada Kudo Shinichi!" kata Conan optimis.

* * *

Haibara dan Conan pulang dari Tropical Land jam sembilan malam. Mereka berjalan kaki bersama, karena Conan sekarang sudah tinggal sendiri di kediaman Kudo, tepatnya tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Ran juga sudah kuliah di Amerika, sepertinya dia naksir sama Shuichi Akai?

"Haibara," Conan memecah kesunyian.

"Ya, Kud- Edogawa-kun?" Haibara memang melatih diri untuk sebisa mungkin tidak memanggil Conan dengan nama aslinya, Kudo Shinichi.

"Aku merasakan aku bernostalgia dengan dua kejadian malam ini," kata Conan lagi.

"Apa saja itu?" tanya Haibara.

"Di saat malam kita melumpuhkan kawanan Rubah Perak, kau ingat. Malam di mana kau menunjukkan dirimu sebagai Shiho Miyano?" kata Conan.

"Ah, ya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Haibara tak mengerti.

"Ini adalah kali pertama kau dan aku pulang ke arah tujuan yang sama," kata Conan.

"Yang satunya?" tanya Haibara.

"Malam saat dimana aku menyusut," kata Conan.

Haibara kaget, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi perasaan bersalah.

"Bukan, maksudnya saat itu aku bersama dia ke Tropical Land juga, dan kasusnya sangat mirip. Tapi, aku tak ingin aku kembali menyusut, Haibara. Tak akan pernah," kata Conan.

"Aku juga," kata Haibara.

"Haibara, kau takkan pernah meninggalkan aku, kan?" kata Conan.

"Tergantung kelakuanmu," jawab Haibara santai.

"Jangan begitu," rengek Conan.

Sunyi lagi. Conan lagi yang memecahkan kesunyian. "Kau takkan pernah berhenti untuk membuat prototype APTX 4869, aku benar," kata Conan.

"Tentu," jawab Haibara singkat.

"Berhentilah, aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau aku ingin menjadi Edogawa Conan, bukan Kudo Shinichi lagi," kata Conan lagi.

"Bukan untuk itu, bodoh. Untuk kehormatan jiwa ilmuwanku," jawab Haibara.

"Hah, ya sudahlah," Conan menyerah.

"_It's okay. You're my hero, right, Edogawa Conan?_" bisik Haibara, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Conan. Malam itu, sepasang kekasih yang resmi satu tahun yang lalu itu saling memberi kehangatan.

* * *

**THE END**

***Anata : 'sayang' di dalam bahasa Jepang**

**_Siap-siap vakum di FFN karena menjelang Ujian Kenaikan Kelas! Sayonara!_**

**_P.S : Ada yang udah nonton Magic Kaito lengkap? Saya baru sampai episode keempat._**

**_Shinichi Miyano_**


End file.
